Dearest
by noburanger
Summary: [Alice Nine-mungkin] Hiroto terjebak bersama raja iblis seperti Shou setelah lepas dari Tora tapi, memang benar jika Shou itu menawan, bukan? AU!Visual Kei artist. ShouxHiroto.
1. Chapter 1

**Dearest**

The characters belong to God and their Label lol

Warning : BL, tidak dicek ulang, update siput, pair absurd, plot mengada-ada, bahasa amburadul /terjun/

Pairing : ShouxHiroto (main) nanti juga ketemu pair lain tapi percaya deh, saya ini penganut Top!Shou ;) he's a seme and forever a seme.

_A/n : sebenarnya udah lama saya memutuskan untuk nggak nulis fanfic dengan karakter nyata, tapi yang satu ini pengecualian karena belum rampung haha. Ini saya dedikasikan untuk __**Haru**__-yang tiada henti menanyakan fanfic ini selama setahun lebih dan ngecap saya sebagai author tak bertanggungjawab OTL-ini belum tamat, tapi sebagai bukti kesungguhan(?) saya terhadapmu ini dipublish nyicil deh. Insya Allah dilanjut sampai tamat meski maksa._

_-Nobu-_

.

.

Diterangi cahaya dari lampu-lampu kota, Shou melirik jam tangan pemberian Nao. Sudah pukul Sembilan malam dan tiga puluh menit dia terlambat. Ia sudah menghabiskan jam-jam hari kamisnya di _love hotel_ (lagi) dan mau tak mau dia harus mengganti waktu-waktu yang baru saja dia hamburkan untuk kesenangan yang bahkan tak sampai dua jam penuh ia rasakan.

Kendati demikian, prinsip Shou selalu sama. Masih ada hari esok, masih akan ada waktu sebanyak duapuluh empat jam untuknya lantas mengapa ia harus terburu-buru? Toh, hidup kita setiap harinya sama. Awal dan akhir hari kita ditentukan oleh tidur, iya kan?

Shou mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya, hendak memanggil seseorang untuk menjemputnya dan menyelamatkannya dari udara dingin bulan Desember. Meskipun dia telah memanggil seseorang yang dirasanya paling tepat namun tidak ada suara klakson mobil yang sampai ke telinganya; entah karena terlalu banyak suara yang dia dengar atau memang tak ada yang datang untuknya.

Shou terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar yang berbatu; tentu saja hanya batu hiasan yang sudah dilapisi salju namun cukup mengganggu di kakinya. Ini sangat mengganggu, Shou tidak terbiasa dengan jalan hidup seperti ini. Dia tak terbiasa menginjak-injak tumpukan salju meskipun kakinya dilapis sepatu _boot_ tebal nan mahal.

"Shou?" sebuah suara pintu kaca yang tertutup diikuti suara yang cukup nyaring membuatnya mengangkat wajah.

Ah… kalau dia bisa membeli mesin waktu—jika seandainya memang ada toko yang menjualnya—dia pasti akan mengembalikan waktu tepat beberapa detik sebelum dia mengangkat wajahnya. "Hai, Pon…"

Seorang pria berambut _brunette_ yang tingginya lebih rendah dari Shou menyembul dari balik pintu kaca supermarket. Kabut-kabut tipis muncul dari mulutnya ketika dia mulai berbicara lagi, "Namaku Hiroto, Pulang dari _cabaret club _lagi?" bibirnya yang tebal mulai membentuk kurva yang tak menarik.

"Ya… aku kesepian," pria berambut gelap itu mengulum senyum sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Hiroto. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku malam ini? Kita bersenang-senang,"

Hiroto mendengus dan menyisipkan sebuah senyuman sarkasme pada Shou, pria yang sudah pasti terkenal di kelab malam mana pun. Manik mata cokelat itu memaku Shou ditempat, "Hanya jika kau berani bayar mahal,"

"Kau selalu tahu bahwa aku akan membayar berapapun hanya untuk tidur denganmu," Shou berbalik ketika sebuah klakson menghampiri telinganya, "tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa mendapatkanmu?"

"Karena hargaku jauh dari yang kau bisa hitung, bahkan dengan bantuan asisten-asisten supermu itu…tak akan bisa," kata Hiroto datar.

* * *

Shou sudah menempatkan diri didalam mobilnya—yang tentunya amat mewah—bersama dengan segelas minuman yang baru saja disodorkan padanya. Bukan minuman alkohol, hanya segelas jus Melon dengan sedotan.

"Anda bersama tuan Hiroto?" pria tampan yang menggenggam setir dengan tangan berbalut sarung putih itu berbicara sembari melirik spion dalam mobil.

"Tidak, kebetulan dia menemukanku…" Shou menopang dagunya di tepi jendela, "Kurokawa-san … menurutmu apa aku harus menculik dan menyekapnya?"

Pria itu mengeluarkan tertawaan kecil, lalu kembali melirik wajah tuannya lewat kaca spion, "Saya tidak tahu, yang lebih ingin saya tanyakan … mengapa anda ingin menculik tuan Hiroto?"

Lagi, Shou hanya tersenyum. Ia mulai mengial ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya, meskipun sedikit berkutat dengan jus Melon yang dipegangnya. Setelah dia berada di sisi jendela yang lain dia mulai berbalik menghadap kursi depan lagi, manik matanya terlihat berkilau dibalik bayang-bayang.

"Aku ingin mencuci otaknya, itu saja,"

Untuk menit-menit selanjutnya tak ada suara lain dalam kereta modern beroda empat itu selain melodi-melodi indah Humprey yang diputar Shou di ponselnya. Terlalu klasik untuk manusia modern sepertinya namun, itulah dia yang sebenarnya. Seorang manusia modern yang terlahir dengan suara emas dan sendok perak di mulutnya, dia tak pernah meminta; hanya memerintah. Mengatakan keinginannya tanpa kata tolong.

Namun Hiroto ... adalah satu yang tak pernah bisa ia dapatkan meskipun ia memerintah ribuan orang untuk mengabulkan keinginannya.

Shou mengembuskan napas, matanya yang tajam mendadak sendu. Kembali dia memainkan ponsel _touch_ di tangannya, membuat jarinya menari diatas benda persegi berlapis kaca bening itu. Gallery. Pon.

Pon, bukan sebuah nama untuk peliharaan ataupun dipetik dari kata _porn_—yang berarti pornografi, tentu saja. Pon adalah Hiroto bagi Shou dan dia tidak akan mau memanggil pria itu selain dengan nama Pon. Mengapa? Sudah menjadi aturan dalam hidupnya untuk tampil berbeda daripada orang lain. Lagipula, dia selalu berpikir nama itu sangat manis.

Sayangnya ... Hiroto tidak pernah mau disebut manis oleh Shou. Dia bersikeras bahwa dirinya bukan gula-gula dan dia bukanlah objek yang gampang mengambil umpan yang sudah dilemparkan oleh Shou padanya. Oh, ayolah kenapa sampai seperti itu? Siapa tak kenal Kohara Kazamasa yang selalu dielukan sebagai Shou di setiap kelab malam itu? Pemancing ulung yang mempunyai kait emas untuk menarik siapapun kecuali Ogata Hiroto.

Shou kembali mengutuk nasibnya. Segalanya telah sempurna sampai suatu saat dia merasakan debaran kecil, bunyi detak-detak jantungnya yang berirama setiap kali Hiroto berada di sekitarnya. Itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak direncana apalagi disengaja.

"Aku ingin Pon hilang ingatan, aku ingin dia memulai dari awal ... dimana dia tidak tahu aku yang sebenarnya, agar dia percaya padaku ... " gumam Shou dan mendapatkan sebuah tawa kecil dari pria lainnya yang berada dalam mobil.

"Saya rasa memperbaiki adalah kunci satu-satunya,"

"Tak ada yang diperbaiki, kalaupun ada ... itu bukan aku tapi Pon ... " lagi, kalimat angkuh mencuat darinya.

Terlalu sial bagi Shou yang terlalu mujur; jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang amat membenci segala sisi yang ia miliki. Hiroto benci pesta, benci wanita-wanita malam, benci pada Shou. Oh, sungguh, ini bukanlah cerita _teenlit_ yang sarat akan unsur pembohongan, mengenai cinta antara si kaya dan si miskin, _fire and ice_, Romeo dan Juliet.

Si pria sempurna kita pun tidak tahu apa dia mencintai Hiroto atau itu hanya hasrat yang mendalam dan memuncak bahkan hingga ubun-ubun, yang jelas dia memang menginginkan Hiroto, bukan hanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya tapi dia juga ingin menidurinya. Secepatnya.

Mobil berlapis warna hitam metalik milik Shou berhenti tepat di sebuah halaman rumah yang megah dengan gamparan rumput hijau yang dipotong rapi di sekitarnya. Atap pergola dan juga remang dari cahaya lampu taman cukup untuk menyoroti wajahnya dari kegelapan malam. Shou menjejakkan kakinya setelah pelayannya membukakan pintu.

Shou keluar dengan wajah dan juga tawanya yang jemawa, masih menertawai mengenai pembicaraannya yang singkat dengan Hiroto tadi. "Kita cari tahu berapa harga yang bisa aku bayar untukmu, Pon,"

Shou tak harus mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mengetuk pintu ataupun menekan bel, sesaat sebelum dia benar-benar berhenti melangkahi selasar rumah seorang anak kecil dengan malu-malu membukakan pintu. Suaranya yang kecil semakin terdengar dramatik, "Kohara-sama?"

Betul. Dia memang menggunakan nama itu untuk bergaul dengan kalangan keluarga terpandang yang merupakan kolega dari ayahnya. Hanya dijalanan saja dia harus menanggalkan nama keluarganya dan mengganti nama menjadi Shou. Tentunya, dia tak ingin mencari-cari masalah dengan keluarganya yang lain hanya karena kelakarnya yang ... yah sembrono dan acak-acakan.

"N-naoyuki-sama sudah menunggu anda dari tadi," bocah yang ketakutan itu cepat –cepat mengambil mantel Shou yang sedari tadi sudah dilepasnya. "Maafkan, saya lancang ... saya—"

Tatapan teduh dan ramah milik Kohara tentu saja bisa membuat siapapun melunak bahkan melumer, "Aku belum pernah melihatmu, kau baru bekerja disini?" senyumnya berkembang. Bocah itu mengangguk cepat dan warna merah muda mulai merambah pipinya. "Pergilah, aku sudah tahu dimana tuanmu berada,"

Saat bocah itu bergegas berlari menuju lemari besar tempat mantel-mantel tamu itu disimpan Shou buru-buru berjalan menuju sebuah pintu ek yang berada di bagian barat ruangan tempat ia berdiri. Diputarnya knob pintu berbentuk bola kristal itu dengan hati-hati, sangat perlahan hingga dia tak dapat mendengar derit pintu yang dibukanya sendiri.

Disana Murai Naoyuki—sahabat karibnya semasa kuliah dulu—tengah duduk di depan televisi yang ditempel di dinding ruangan. Kakinya yang tak terlalu panjang itu berada diatas meja; posisi sembrono.

"Yo," Nao berbalik begitu mengetahui Shou datang.

"Maaf aku telat," ucap Shou datar, tanpa rasa penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa aku yakin kau sangat sibuk ... dengan wanita-wanitamu," Nao mencibir—mengilaskan lirikan penuh cemooh pada Shou.

Shou tersenyum masam, "Ah ... jangan membahas hal yang memang sudah umum, aku bosan ... " Shou tertawa kecil lalu duduk di samping Nao; dengan kaki yang juga dia taruh diatas meja hingga sempat menyenggol beberapa kaleng minuman kosong milik Nao. "Ada apa? Kau menyuruhku datang kesini,"

"Tora ... "

Shou berhenti meminum bir-nya sekadar untuk mengernyit pada Nao, "Kau memanggilku hanya untuk membicarakan si macan ompong itu?"

Nao terkikik geli, pria ini benar-benar deh. Mendengar nama Tora disebut bulu kuduknya langsung meremang, seolah sedang mendengar nama orang terlarang disebut-sebut. Raut muram menyusupi Shou sebelum ia mulai berbicara lagi, "Aku pulang jika kau hanya ingin membicarakan si _strich _itu,"

"Tenang dulu kawan," Nao menahan lengan Shou denga sedikit tertawa. "Aku juga malas berada ditengah-tengah kalian, aku teman baik kalian iya 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku dan dia bukan teman baik," tukas Shou.

Nao menarik nafas pendek lalu mengembuskannya secara dramatik. Nao mulai memutar gelas bir-nya, memperhatikan permainan cahaya di cairan yang berpusar di dalam gelasnya. Dia harus mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar Shou tidak naik emosinya, "Kau tidak bisa mencintai Hiroto, kau tidak bisa mengambil yang sudah menjadi orang lain,"

"Aku bisa saja kalau aku menginginkannya,"

Nao tersedak, "Shou, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau sudah mengejar Hiroto selama tahun-tahun terakhir dan hasilnya? Nihil. Aku rasa dia yang paling dirugikan," pria itu menyipitkan matanya pada Shou, "Kau tak kunjung mendapatkan Hiroto dan Hiroto semakin menjauh dari Tora karenamu, hentikan ... "

"Akan lebih bagus kalau Hiroto berhenti menggantungkan hidupnya pada Tora, lalu berbalik padaku ... aku rasa itu jalan terbaik,"

Nao mengembuskan asap dari mulutnya, "Yah … tapi," matanya melirik Shou, "aku rasa Hiroto tak akan mau berhubungan dengan orang _sepertimu_,"

* * *

Hiroto tak habis pikir dengan pria berambut cokelat yang baru saja ia temui—secara tak sengaja—dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Shou masih menginginkannya? Jangan gila. Pada awalnya dia tak pernah percaya mengenai gosip yang beredar di sekitarnya perihal Shou; pria yang berasal dari kalangan atas dengan segala keangkuhannya dan dia akan mengejar mangsanya terus menerus sampai dapat.

Sungguh, saat pertama kali mata mereka bertemu dalam ricuhnya lantai dansa sebuah kelab malam tahun lalu dia sama sekali tak menunjukan bahwa dia adalah seorang yang berani. Tentunya dia tidak pernah terpesona pada sosok Shou yang—memang mau tak mau harus diakui bahwa dia—sangat menawan. Tidak, ketika dia masih memiliki Tora disampingnya.

Jauh berbeda dengan Shou, Tora jauh lebih rapi dan berkelas. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa mereka adalah sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terhormat, yang datang ke kelab hanya untuk menghamburkan uang mereka.

Ah, tidak. Tora hanya datang sesekali, tidak seperti Shou yang nyaris tiap hari menghabiskan jam-jamnya di tempat laknat macam itu. Hiroto berada disana, tentu saja. Dia bekerja sebagai peramu minuman—bartender—yang mengharuskannya berada di tempat bising seperti itu kurang lebih selama enam jam dengan kemeja putih berbalut rompi dan berhias dasi kupu-kupu diujung kerahnya.

Sejak awal dia tahu bahwa bola mata Shou yang berbalut lensa berwarna biru itu menatapnya, menusuk dan menelanjanginya. Tatapan yang mematikan, dia rasa. Meskipun begitu dia memang tak bisa konsentrasi saat sepasang mata itu memang terarah padanya. Bulu kuduknya meremang hanya dari memikirkan bagaimana cara Shou menatapnya; garang dan penuh gairah, atau saat Shou tiba-tiba saja mencekal lengannya saat dia hendak keluar dari _table counter_, bukannya itu terlalu lancang untuk seorang yang terhormat seperti dia? Andai saja, andai saja saat itu Tora tak terlalu mengekor dalam rok Ibunya mungkin dia tidak akan terjebak bersama orang idiot macam Shou.

"Hey, manis ... mau menemaniku?" itu adalah rayuan pertama yang muncul dari bibir gombal milik Shou. Dasar perayu.

"Aku bukan pelayan—" Hiroto terhenti lalu buru-buru meralat ucapannya begitu melihat Shou menaikkan sebelah alisnya "oh ya aku memang pelayan tapi tak bisa menemanimu,"

"Aku tidak _menawarkan_ secara gratis,"

Hiroto merengut, lalu tersenyum simpul "Tapi aku tidak dijual,"

Pria bermata biru palsu itu buru-buru menyela, "Bagaimana dengan disewa?"

Senyum sinis—yang bagi Shou merupakan senyuman termanis—muncul di bibir Hiroto, "Ah ... " dia nampak berpikir dengan menggerakan manik matanya yang jenaka itu searah jarum jam, "Aku rasa tidak," dan segelas Margarita dengan irisan lemon tersodor dihadapan Shou.

"Meskipun aku bayar dengan cek? Dan sepertinya aku lupa bilang bahwa kau bebas menulis nominal berapapun yang kau mau," tawaran yang cukup menggoda dari pria yang sangat menawan.

"Aku tidak tertarik…"

Sebuah suara serak dengan cepat menyela pembicaraan mereka, "Menemukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau beli, Shou?" cukup mengagetkannya.

Seorang pria dengan jaket kulit yang berwarna sama dengan rambut dan matanya; hitam _raven_ muncul ke tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, menjadi teman dialog yang baru. Pria itu duduk disamping Shou; dihadapan Hiroto bersama rokok yang terselip di telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Dia milikku dan aku tidak menjualnya,"

"Memang siapa yang mau beli?" Shou mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya mencemooh, "aku bisa mencurinya dari tanganmu, Shinji-kun ... " Shou mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan kalimat itu, sebuah deklarasi yang akan menjadi bencana terberat dalam hidup Hiroto.

* * *

"Jadi, kau benar-benar jatuh dalam pelukan si brengsek itu ... iya 'kan?" Hiroto terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan si orang kaya yang tiba-tiba muncul didalam apartment sederhananya.

"Sudahlah Tora, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Shou," protes Hiroto.

Namun Tora hanya mendengus tak senang, wajahnya menjadi sangat muram begitu mendengar nama Shou. Dia lebih suka memberi Shou nama panggilan lain, seperti si brengsek, bedebah, bebal, bodoh ... yah apapun yang berawalan dari huruf 'B' cocok untuknya, kecuali kata baik dan bijak.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau dia mengincarmu hanya karena ingin menjatuhkanku!" Tora kembali berbicara dengan nada yang dinaikan.

"Aku tahu, karena itu ... " sekarang Hiroto berbicara dengan nada yang setengah memohon, "kau tak harus curiga,"

"Tapi kau selalu terlihat tertarik padanya,"

"Oh, baiklah! Mungkin kau memang benar, dan itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku!" Hiroto menarik nafas untuk sekadar kembali mengeluarkan cercaan, "kau mencampakanku brengsek! Kau ingat?"

Terkutuk. Sekarang batin Tora mulai dicambuk, otak cerdasnya tak cukup baik untuk mebalikkan setiap ucapan pedas yang terlontar dari mulut Hiroto. Dia tak bisa mengelak, semua yang diucapkan mantan kekasihnya memang tepat.

"Aku—"

"Kau terlalu menurut pada orangtuamu, _mama's boy._ Aku tidak masalah sih, aku masih bisa cari kekasih yang lain," yap, sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Shou selama ini.

Tora memutar matanya; mencari bantuan, ilham … entahlah?

Otak cerdasnya memerlukan elakan supaya dia bisa menahan atau lebih bagus lagi menarik kembali kuda liar ini kedalam pelukannya. Hiroto masih menunggu mulutnya untuk kembali berkata-kata, hentakan kaki Hiroto di lantai membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Aku tak bisa memilih salah satu—"

"Kau tahu bahwa hidup adalah sebuah pilihan, antara ya atau tidak. Kemana Amano Shinji yang katanya suka mengambil resiko?" Hiroto menyipitkan mata dan kembali mengejek Tora.

"Meskipun aku sangat suka mengambil resiko ... bukan berarti aku harus bertindak bodoh—" Tora menangkup mulutnya sendiri begitu dia menyadari bahwa dia tengah mengucapkan kalimat yang salah.

"Bodoh?" Hiroto mengulang kata terakhir dari kalimat Tora yang terputus, "bodoh katamu? Kau mau bilang bahwa menjalin hubungan denganku adalah hal yang bodoh? Yang tak sesuai dengan adatmu?" Hiroto terus mencerca. Bagian kilau dari bola matanya berubah menjadi berkilat seperti api yang menyala-nyala.

"Bukan begitu, Hiroto ... hanya saja kau tahu, aku anak sulung dan—"

"Dan tentu saja kau tak akan berani mengatakan pada orangtuamu bahwa kau adalah _gay,_ tepat?" Hiroto mengembuskan nafas dengan kesal, "bisakah kita tak harus membahas ini lagi?"

Mata Tora jelas memancarkan perasaan penuh harap, "Maksudmu, kita—"

"Kau, keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga,"

Mata yang memancarkan perasaan penuh harap tadi mendadak terbuka lebar, seperti bersiap untuk melompat dari tempatnya. "Apa? Hiroto dengar—"

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan setuju jika aku harus jadi lelaki simpananmu, meskipun kau sampai membelikan menara Tokyo untukku," Hiroto mulai menggiringnya ke pintu keluar, dengan sedikit dorongan, tentu saja. "ketimbang menjadi simpanan kenapa aku tak mencari pria yang rela mengorbankan hidupnya untukku?" tantangnya.

"Baik, kalau begitu kau minta saja Shou untuk menidurimu,"

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa aku tak harus meminta, dia pasti mau tidur denganku … ditambah lagi, setidaknya dia tak akan mengeluh soal Ibunya padaku,"

Dan pintu kayu itu dibanting dengan keras tepat dihadapan wajah Tora.

Hiroto melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya lalu dengan serta merta membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Pria berambut _brunette _itu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal kapuk sintetis yang tak terlalu empuk namun cukup nyaman untuk meredam amarahnya.

Cih, Tora ... si _mama's boy_ itu sama keras kepalanya dengan si sinting bernama Shou tadi. Mereka selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya bagaikan sepasang pemburu yang tengah berkompetisi dalam acara perburuan kelinci. Dimana-mana yang namanya pemburu itu tetap sama, mereka akan memacu semangat mereka secara berlebih di dalam hutan, mengejar buruan mereka dan ketika kelinci-kelinci itu berada ditangan mereka ... apa yang mereka lakukan? Memasaknya dalam kuali berisikan air panas.

Hiroto tak akan mau jadi kelinci mereka. Tak ada gunanya.

Tora sangat sempurna sebagai kekasih, sudah pasti dia akan jadi dambaan setiap wanita. Tinggi, berwajah dewasa—meski kenyataannya tidak begitu—cerdas, dan berkelas. Tora adalah tipe yang akan memilih katun dan sutra ketimbang denim. Jelas tak pantas untukn Hiroto yang memang biasa-biasa saja. Sedang Shou? Shou menerima apa saja, kalangan atas yang murahan, sampah, kacau.

Tentu Hiroto tak akan mau pilih salah satu dari mereka, iya 'kan?

* * *

_A/n : Betapa bedebahnya saya menjadikan Dasoku sebagai supirnya Shou /peluk Mi-chan/ itu ada Kurokawa-san, 'kan? itu diambil dari nama Dasoku-Daniel Stevens Kurokawa. MAAF OM!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dearest**

The characters belong to God and their Label lol

_A/n : Baru saya sadari tulisan saya setahun lalu itu memang ... kacau sekali HAHAHA._

_-Nobu-_

_._

_._

Shou masih mengaduk-aduk martini-nya sembari menelisik penampilan Hiroto hari ini. Pria berambut brunette itu memang tidak sedang bertugas hari ini namun dia tetap menampakkan dirinya didalam pub hanya sekadar untuk menyapa sahabat karibnya, Kouki.

Demi apapun Shou berani bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar ingin menjadikan Hiroto miliknya seorang saja. Dia tak bisa berhenti menatap sosok mungil di bangku _counter_ itu, terlalu menggoda, terlalu mengundang hasratnya.

Shou menegak minumannya sekali lalu berjalan menuju tempat pria itu duduk sembari menikmati alunan music ballad yang diputar seorang _disc jokey._ Sebelah lengannya terulur, membentuk kaitan dan menyerang leher Hiroto.

Hiroto mengernyitkan dahi seraya berbalik, "Maumu apa?" ucapnya galak.

"Aku mau kau, jadi milikku … harus berapa kali aku katakan, Pon …" Shou mengecup pipi dari pria yang berada di dalam pelukannya itu dan detik berikutnya sebuah pukulan dihadiahkan oleh Hiroto.

"Oi, jangan macam-macam," Hiroto berkata dengan nada rendah namun penuh tekanan, hanya saja…itu tak cukup untuk mengusir seorang konglomerat tak beradab macam Shou.

Pria itu hanya berkedip, "Maksudmu, manis?"

"Jangan panggil aku Pon, Pon lagi! Aku bukan hewan peliharaan!" jawab Hiroto kasar.

Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Peliharaan?" Shou menelan martini lalu kembali tertawa. "Itu panggilan sayang, masa kau tidak mengerti?"

Hiroto hanya mendengus kesal lalu kembali di tempat duduknya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa si pria berambut cokelat itu langsung duduk disampingnya dan memandanginya seperti orang idiot. Yah, pandangan matanya memang bisa membuat pelacur mana pun memberikan diskon gratis padanya.

Shou memiliki wajah yang ramah—padahal itu hanyalah sebuah topeng belaka—yang membuatnya amat dikenal banyak orang. Tentu saja mereka mengira bahwa cangkang dan isi merupakan hal yang sama, padahal Shou sangat … sangat tidak ramah.

Pria kasmaran itu sesekali menyentuh lengan Hiroto; memberikan kelitikan-kelitikan kecil padanya. Tentu saja Hiroto akan mengempaskan tangannya dengan otomatis. "Kau ini, sama sekali tidak manis," Shou mencibir, dengan nada candaan tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu cari saja pria manis lain, jangan aku," jawab Hiroto datar.

Shou memutar-mutar gelasnya lalu menelan cairan beralkohol itu lagi, "Aku cuma mau kau, Pon…"

Hiroto jauh lebih merasa terhina daripada terhibur, dia mengempaskan lengannya ke meja dan kembali memasang nada tinggi di pangkal tenggorokannya, "Hentikan! Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, jangan sok akrab!"

Nama itu benar-benar mengganggunya, terlebih lagi itu diberikan oleh pria seperti Shou. Andai saja Shou lebih beradab, lebih sopan dan lebih … baik lagi mungkin ada kemungkinan kalau Hiroto memilihnya. Hanya saja, pria itu jauh dari tiga hal yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

Shou masih memandangnya, membuatnya semakin ingin meninggalkan tempatnya. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Kohara itu masih terus mengganggunya, "Pon, kalau kuajak makan malam bagaimana?" tanyanya diiringi tawa kecil.

Hiroto tak menjawab, dia malah lebih sibuk menatap kandelir yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"Hiroto…" astaga, suara Shou ketika memanggil namanya benar-benar membuatnya bergidik. Suara yang dalam dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berat; bahkan lebih dari milik Tora. Mantan kekasihnya itu tak pernah memanggilnya dengan suara yang begitu rendah, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Aku tidak—"

"Jangan patahkan hatiku lagi, Pon—maksudku Hiroto…_please?_"

Kouki—yang kebetulan menikmati kondisi Hiroto dan Shou dihadapannya—hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas hanya karena ungkapan tolong yang disampaikan Shou dalam bahasa Inggris pada rekan kerjanya. Hiroto tak jauh beda dengan Kouki, manik mata almond miliknya seolah membesar setengah kali lipat begitu kata itu terlontar dari bibir Shou.

Hiroto memutar bola matanya, "Hanya satu kali saja, oke?"

Shou tersenyum lagi, kali ini matanya yang berlapis lensa turquoise benar-benar memaku Hiroto diam di tempatnya. Baru kali ini—atau entah dia yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan—Shou menunjukan wajah lembut yang terlihat sangat realistik. Hiroto bisa merasakan warna merah muda mulai menjalari permukaan kulit wajahnya, dan dia tahu bahwa itu sangat memalukan.

"Nah, Hiroto…" Shou meraih dagunya, "Sekarang aku mau bermain dengan Rin-chan, ya?"

Hiroto membuka mulutnya tak percaya, pria ini benar-benar kurang ajar. "Apa? Kau baru saja mengajakku makan malam dan sekarang kau mau bermain dengan pelacur? Brengsek!" Hiroto melayangkan sebelah kepalan tangannya yang sedari tadi tertahan, oh Tuhan mengapa tak ada yang lebih baik?

Pria brunette itu tiba-tiba saja di tarik paksa oleh Shou, Hiroto sudah berteriak namun tentu saja tak akan ada yang peduli! Mereka semua adalah budak Shou! Nao tak ada ditempatnya sekarang dan tentu saja kondisinya akan lebih kacau dari biasanya.

Hiroto masih terus menarik paksa lengannya dari genggaman Shou namun sial, pria itu terlalu kuat. Hiroto benar-benar diseret selayaknya hewan peliharaan, oh mungkin itu alasannya kenapa dia diberi nama Pon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Hiroto.

Shou hanya tertawa dengan jemawa, merasa bahwa buruan berharganya sudah berhasil dia dapatkan, "Menculikmu, kenapa?"

Hiroto dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil Shou dan dengan hitungan detik yang amat singkat saja Hiroto sudah berakhir di kursi belakang mobil itu bersama Shou. Hiroto masih terus melawan, ketika lengannya digenggam kuat oleh Shou maka kakinya yang bertindak namun sayang, ruang dalam mobil terlalu sempit baginya.

"Kurokawa-san, kita pulang saja ... " ucap Shou.

Lelaki berpakaian rapi itu mulai menyalakan mesin dan menatap tuannya lewat kaca spion, "Sepertinya tuan Hiroto benar-benar bersama anda hari ini,"

Shou menarik sebuah senyuman; meskipun lengannya masih berkutat untuk membuat Hiroto diam. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat ... " dia mengusap helai rambut Hiroto. "Kami akan makan malam besok,"

"Aku tidak mau makan malam! Heh, aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi!" Hiroto merengut lagi.

Shou melepaskan pelukannya dan bersandar di sisi kiri mobil, wajahnya kembali terlihat berwarna-warni terkena cahaya lampu kota. Hiroto memandangnya—dengan heran—dia memperhatikan tiap bagian dati wajah Shou yang menurutnya terlalu … menawan.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria memiliki bulu mata yang panjang dan halus seperti itu? Meskipun matanya tidak normal—karena dia kerap kali menggunakan lensa kontak dan kacamata—harus kembali dia akui bahwa Shou memang memiliki sepasang mata yang indah.

Hiroto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, "Aku benar-benar menghubungi polisi, mengatakan bahwa kau menculikku,"

Shou tertawa kecil, lalu berbalik pada Hiroto. "Mana ada seorang sandera yang menelepon polisi oleh dirinya sendiri? Dan lagi … apa kau lupa, siapa aku sebenarnya?"

_Aku benar-benar berharap kau lupa siapa aku, jadi dengan begitu aku bebas mengikatmu kapan saja sebagai orang lain._

* * *

Hiroto tak akan lupa, tentu saja sampai kapanpun status Shou akan tetap dia ingat. Mafia; Yakuza. Dia yang selalu melibatkan tangannya dalam tindakan kriminal—well, bagi mereka tentunya bukan kriminal—dan itu adalah dunia yang amat Hiroto takuti.

Hiroto tahu bahwa dengan dirinya yang mempunya profesi sebagai pekerja kelab pasti memungkinkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang seperti Shou. Tapi Shou ... ah Kohara Kazamasa terlalu jauh dari hipotesa yang ia miliki selama ini.

Pria yang mengenakan mantel hitam yang panjangnya sampai selutut itu tengah duduk disampingnya, masih dengan musik-musik klasik yang Hiroto tak tahu judul-judulnya. Buku-buku jarinya yang tadi memutih mulai berubah warna menjadi merah muda, kembali hidup karena _heater_ dalam mobil berkilau ini.

Dalam aturan kehidupan orang seperti Shou, Hiroto tahu pasti hanya ada satu hal; patuhi atau mati, atau mungkin dibuang, yah apa yang lebih bagus selain itu? Dia tahu betul bahwa mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir ditangan Shou. Detik pertama dia menggodanya, detik kedua Shou mulai melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Hiroto dan detik berikutnya? Entahlah. Pria ini punya raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Hiroto ... " suara itu membuatnya terperanjat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menawarimu pekerjaan?" mata Shou ikut berbicara lewat kemilaunya.

Hiroto mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela; otaknya terasa terbakar. _Kenapa banyak sekali tawaran?_ "Maksudmu?"

"Kau bekerja untukku, aku akan membayarmu ... lima ratus ribu apa cukup?"

Otak Hiroto kembali bereaksi, menyuruh sel-sel sarafnya untuk berkata tidak. Kendati demikian, Hiroto hanya menatap Shou namun mulutnya tetap terkatup—seperti anak anjing yang minta diberi penjelasan lebih.

"Tidak cukup? Kau mau berapa?"

Hiroto memperhatikan senyuman Shou yang semakin lama semakin memudar, "Aku tidak mau," tentu saja bukan karena uang, dia tak ingin berurusan dengan orang macam Shou. Terlalu takut, karena suatu hari aka nada hal yang mesti dia korbankan.

Shou tak senang. Hiroto dan Kurokawa jelas tahu itu.

Shou tidak akan senang jika tawarannya ditolak terus menerus, dan dia memang tidak pandang bulu. Toh, dia mampu mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau lantas kenapa dia harus berbelas kasih? Shou melipat kakinya dan melirik Hiroto, "Kalau kau mau kabur, aku akan tetap mengejarmu dan mendapatkanmu. Aku bisa saja mengulitimu mulai dari pangkal kaki, menyayatmu secara beraturan menurut urat-urat syarafmu,"

Hiroto bergidik, kakinya gemetar. "Itu melanggar hak azasi,"

"Persetan dengan hak azasi, jadi keputusannya kau mau atau tidak?"

Tatapan mata Shou terlalu tajam, seram rasanya. Dan dengan penawaran bodohnya mengenai 'mau atau tidak' itu yang membuatnya semakin kesal. Apakah Hiroto terlihat memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima semua apa yang Shou _tawarkan_ padanya? Kecuali kalau Hiroto memang berniat bunuh diri di usia muda.

Pria muda itu menundukkan kepala; meredam amarahnya kemudian berdeham. "Aku tak punya pilihan," tuturnya jujur.

Shou mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jadi?"

_Bagus, sekarang aku mendapatkanmu, Pon._

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain selain menerima hah?"

Shou bertepuk tangan sendirian, dia memendar tawa yang memuakkan. Ditariknya lengan Hiroto lalu dalam jarak yang dangkal itu Shou menjulurkan lidahnya; menjilat ujung hidung Hiroto. _Aneh,_ batin Hiroto.

Sebelum mulut Hiroto terbuka untuk menanyakan banyak hal mengenai pekerjaan yang Shou berikan padanya, dia terlebih dulu membuka mulutnya karena ternganga dengan istana milik Shou.

Sebuah rumah yang sangat megah, dengan atap-atap yang rapat dan memanjang. Hiroto jelas tak bisa menemukan dimana pintu utama rumah itu berada, terlalu banyak pintu dan terlalu banyak bentuk-bentuk hiasan yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Perdu hijau menghampar di setiap jengkal halaman dan dengan bertudungkan pergola yang menjalin di setiap kawat, rumah itu menjadi semakin terkesan istana negeri khayalan.

"Kau ini pangeran dari negeri mana sih?" ungkap Hiroto—setengah kesal, setengah takjub.

Shou tidak menjawab, hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga sekarang. Dia hanya membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung menarik pria kecil itu keluar, Shou menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hiroto dan kembali menyeretnya.

Sebuah pintu kayu dengan pegangan pintu berbahan jati yang mengkilap terbuka, tanpa disentuh oleh tangan Shou.

Hiroto hanya mengernyitkan dahi seraya ikut masuk kedalam rumah. "Shou—"

"Selamat datang, _Oyassan_," sebuah suara bernada sama mengagetkan Hiroto. Dipandangnya ruangan yang dia masuki, lalu manik matanya kembali membesar.

Ada banyak orang—mungkin sepuluh—tengah membungkukkan badannya dengan dramatik pada Shou, atau boleh katakan _Oyassan._ Setelahnya keheningan yang pekat sepekat embun Tokyo di pagi hari menyelimuti mereka semua, tidak Hiroto ataupun orang-orang yang tersisa dalam ruangan itu berani mencuatkan sebuah kata.

Hiroto tahu bahwa dia adalah objek utama bagi berpasang-pasang bola mata kali ini. Pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada ujung sepatu kets hingga tiap surai rambut _brunette_nya. Hiroto paling tak suka jika seseorang menelisik penampilannya—terlebih lagi Shou, karena pria itu memiliki tatapan yang sanggup menanggalkan tiap helai pakaian yang ia punya rasanya.

Sebuah suara serak dan penuh rajuk membuat Hiroto menatap ujung tangga, "Shou, _okaeri_…" dan kemudian Hiroto kembali ingin menutu matanya.

Seorang pria berambut cokelat tua nyaris sama seperti Shou, dengan setengah berlari menghambur kedalam pelukan Shou. Matanya mencelik ke arah Hiroto, Hiroto memundurkan langkahnya dan balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Saga?" Shou menggenggam kedua bahu Saga.

Hiroto memutar bola matanya dan mengembuskan nafas. Oke, sekarang ada berapa banyak pelacur yang ia simpan dalam rumahnya? Apa dia akan berakhir sebagai salah satunya? Yang benar saja. Hiroto lebih memilih untuk berjalan di lapisan es ditengah lautan, lalu menunggu musim semi untuk membuatnya tenggelam.

Pria dengan jubah hitam panjang itu meraih dagu Saga, "Kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau datang,"

"Aku memberimu kejutan," tuturnya diselingi cengiran. "Dia?" Saga menunjuk Hiroto lewat lemparan tatap matanya.

"Ah…" Shou melepaskan Saga lalu kembali menarik lengan Hiroto, "Ogata Hiroto," ucap Shou dengan nada yang sedikit bangga.

Saga tak membalas ucapan Shou dengan seloroh lain, matanya yang digarisi warna hitam itu hanya menatap Hiroto; dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Sebuah senyuman—yang jauh lebih mirip seringai dipamerkannya. "Kekasihmu?" tanyanya.

Hiroto merasa tertohok, jadi dia bukan pelacur Shou? Oh, sungguh mengejutkan.

"Boleh kau katakan begitu, dia akan bekerja disini, jadi jangan kaget kalau kau bertemu dengannya tiap datang kemari," tutur si Pangeran panjang lebar dibalas dengan anggukan dari Saga.

"Kekasih?" Hiroto mengulang nama profesi yang disebutkan Shou barusan. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya dan meminta penjelasan pada Shou, namun lagi-lagi dia hanya ditertawakan.

"Hentikan bersesumbar seperti itu, dia majikanmu," Saga melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan menatap Hiroto tajam.

"Hey, dia bilang kekasih!" Hiroto membalasnya.

"Hoo … aku terkesan. Baru kali ini selera Shou sedikit berbeda dari biasanya," Saga mendengus. "yang sekarang jauh lebih berisik,"

Hiroto akan kembali meneriakkan kembali ucapan-ucapan atau mungkin umpatan namun Shou terlebih dulu memotongnya dengan sebuah dehaman.

"Dia spesial," celetuk Shou santai.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku pulang sekarang,"

"Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana?" cekalan Shou kembali. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan terus mengejarmu … sampai dapat,"

"Lantas…?" dia mendongak—menantang Shou dengan sengak.

"Kau tinggal disini, bersamaku. Ini bagian dari pekerjaan barumu,"

"Apa? Kau tahu bahwa aku mencintai pekerjaanku sebagai bartender!" bentaknya cukup sengit. Shou berjalan lalu menyentil dahinya, "Oi!"

"Aku tidak mengurungmu, Hiroto…" ketika pria yang lebih muda darinya itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, Shou kembali berujar, "Kau boleh keluar, bekerja atau apapun … terserahmu. Hanya saja, pulanglah tepat waktu, kesini … ke rumahku,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan apartemen-ku? Anjingku?"

"Anjing?" Shou terlihat memutar otaknya sekarang, baguslah setidaknya dia bisa berpikir juga. "Aku memelihara kucing jadi … oke, asal dia tidak berak dimana-mana,"

Batin Hiroto mencelos, kucing? Haha, Mogu—anjingnya—memang selalu bersahabat dengan tiap manusia namun untuk kucing… entahlah. Dia tak mampu menerka gonggongan sekeras apa yang akan dia keluarkan ketika bertemu kucing.

Diam-diam dia kembali mencuri pandangnya kearah pria yang mengenakan yukata berwarna nila itu—Saga—masih melipat tangannya didada dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Dia menatap ujung-ujung kakinya yang telanjang; siapa dia sebenarnya?

Jangankan soal Saga, masalah pekerjaannya pun dia tak tahu menahu. Asalkan selamat dan masih bisa melihat mentari terbangun dari pipi bumi saja sudah cukup baginya; dia tidak mau mati di usia muda. Tidak tanpa orang-orang menangisinya.

"Shou, aku pulang hari ini," ucap Saga tiba-tiba.

"Oke," dan Shou kembali mengapit lengan Hiroto menuju kamar barunya.

Hiroto memiringkan kepalanya lagi, jadi Saga itu siapa? Sungguh itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Dia bukan kekasih ataupun Pelacur milik Shou, dia juga bebas pulang dan datang kapanpun. Apa dia semacam tangan kanannya, barangkali? Tapi Shou terlihat sangat tidak peduli.

Baru saja Hiroto hendak berbelok, menuju kamar mandinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya paksa. Seraut wajah dengan senyum namun tanpa deskripsi yang pasti. "Apa lagi?"

"Pekerjaanmu dimulai sekarang,"

Tubuh Shou menabrak tubuh Hiroto. Sangat intens hingga punggung Hiroto menghantam dinding samping ranjangnya. Ketegangan membasuh raut wajah Hiroto, pria ini adalah hewan buas yang siap menyerangnya kapan saja.

Sebuah gigitan didapat Hiroto di bagian lehernya. Kesakitan yang mengerikan menjalari urat-urat syarafnya; mengerikan…bukan karena gigitan namun karena betapa menyeramkannya kondisi yang tengah dia alami kali ini.

Shou mengeluarkan lidahnya yang basah, menjilat permukaan kulit Hiroto dan lalu menggigitnya. Hiroto mencengkeram lipatan kemeja Shou, bibirnya terkatup; menahan erangan. Shou meraih dagunya dan melumat bibirnya, kepala Hiroto serasa berputar.

Sial. Shou memang pencium yang ulung, dia mampu membuat Hiroto merasa seperti agar-agar yang melembek. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hiroto mendorong bahu Shou menjauh darinya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menurutmu apa?" seringai itu kembali membunuhnya. "Kita melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih pada umumnya,"

"Tora tidak pernah—"

"Ssshh," Shou meletakkan satu jari telunjuk di bibirnya, "Jangan samakan aku dengan si anak mama itu,"

"Tapi dia memang lebih baik darimu," Hiroto membuang muka. Aroma _Booze_ di sekujur dagu Shou masih bisa Hiroto cium. "Dia tak pernah memaksaku,"

"Alah … itu karena dia tak berani, takut ketahuan mama," Shou tertawa dengan nada mengejek.

"Dia menghormatiku!"

"Memang, tapi dia lebih hormat pada ibunya," Shou menekan kedua lengannya di dinding tempat Hiroto setengah bersandar. Mengungkungnya dalam sebuah jarak "Kau ini aneh sekali…"

Hiroto mengangkat wajahnya seraya berdiri tegap, "Aneh? Kau tidak punya hak mengatakan bahwa aku aneh, bercerminlah dulu!" balasnya dengan galak.

"Habisnya … " wajah Shou maju beberapa inci, "Kemarin-kemarin waktu si hipokrit itu mencampakanmu kau seperti anak kecil kehilangan mainan macan-macanan, sekarang kau malah membela dia? Lucu sekali,"

Shou memang pandai bermain lidah—lewat kata-kata maksudnya—dia menangkap basah Hiroto yang tengah menggunakan Tora sebagai alasannya untuk mempertahankan harga diri. Bagi Shou, semua itu tentu tak ada gunanya. Siapapun bisa ia beli, kenapa? Karena setiap orang memiliki harga diri, dan harga adalah suatu hal yang mampu kau hitung menggunakan nominal.

"Jangan sok tahu, kau tidak mengenalku!"

Shou tertawa kecil, "Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku Pon, tapi aku sangat mengenalmu … apa kau pernah hitung berapa lama aku menatapmu tiap harinya?"

Sialan, rayuan Shou membuat jantungnya kebat-kebit tak beritme. Seolah-olah akan meledak dan menyemburkan darahnya kemana-mana. "Tetap saja … kau tidak bisa melakukan seks seenaknya," Hiroto melangkah melewati Shou.

"Kenapa? Aku membayarmu,"

"Sebenarnya kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu atau pelacurmu?"

Shou mengambil sekaleng bir dari dalam lemari pendinginnya, matanya mencelik kearah Hiroto, "Tentu saja kekasihku,"

"Tapi kau memperlakukan aku sebagai pelacur disini,"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau jadi pelacurku, jadi bisa kita mulai?" Shou mengangkat bahunya.

Hiroto membuka mulutnya tak percaya, apa pria dihadapannya ini kontestan acara tak tahu malu di televisi?

"Kalau begitu aku juga bebas tidur dengan siapa saja, selain denganmu…" seloroh Hiroto dengan seringai.

"Apa?"

"Aku seorang pelacur, kau lupa? Belum juga sepuluh detik berselang ketika kau mengubah jabatanku dari kekasih menjadi pelacur," kali ini Hiroto yang mengedikkan bahunya dengan penuh cemoohan.

Shou meletakkan kaleng birnya lalu berjalan mendekati Hiroto. Dia mengibaskan surai-surai cokelat rambutnya yang mulai menutupi kening, "Lakukan itu dan aku akan mengulitimu,"

"Oh, hentikanlah Shou! Aku hanya tak ingin melakukan seks dengan orang asing!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau pernah dengar bahwa perasaan juga harus terlibat ketika kau melakukan hal semacam itu?"

Shou memiringkan kepalanya, "Err … perasaan? Maksudmu nafsu?"

Hiroto memutar bola matanya dan mengembuskan nafas depresi, "Bukan. Apa kau selalu melakukan hal seperti ini dengan kekasihmu yang dulu?"

"Aku tak pernah memiliki kekasih," jawab Shou datar.

"Pembual. Apa semua mafia itu memang sepertimu?"

"Hey, siapa yang kau bilang mafia? Aku hanya seorang _businessman,_" merasa tersinggung, Shou menyangkal ucapan Hiroto. "Serius, kau orang pertama yang menjadi kekasihku,"

"Aku tak percaya padamu," Hiroto meringis. "Kau seringkali tidur dengan banyak orang, tak mungkin kau tak punya kekasih…"

"Terserahlah, jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Shou lelah. Berbicara dengan 'kekasihnya' ini cukup menguras tenaga dan pikirannya, dia tahu bahwa Hiroto memang tipikal pria ceria namun dia tak tahu bahwa ceria berarti cerewet.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Hiroto polos.

"Demi Tuhan, Hiroto… aku akan mengizinkanmu tidur nyenyak malam ini, tapi besok aku tak terima pengecualian,"

Hiroto tersenyum samar dan mengembuskan nafas lega. Badai singkat telah berlalu, pikirnya. Setidaknya dia bisa memejamkan matanya walau besok dia akan mendapatkan kejutan-kejutan lain dari pangeran buas itu. Ah, apa yang lebih buruk selain tinggal bersama hewan buas seperti Shou?


	3. Chapter 3

**Dearest**

The characters belong to God and their Label lol

_A/n: masih ga ngerti kenapa yang nodong saya untuk fanfic ini jadi nambah akakakak. Ah, saya tau saya memang sangat alay ketika nulis ini OTL sedikit rahasia kalo saya pecinta crossover LOLOLOL_

_-Nobu-_

_._

_._

Hiroto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu sinar matahari mulai merayap di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Ah, kasurnya hari ini terasa amat sangat nyaman. Terasa lebih empuk tanpa debu, "Ungh…" Hiroto mengerang begitu merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

Lehernya, lehernya terasa menegang secara tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berebar dua kali lebih cepat, oh ada apa ini?

"Bangun, my Pon…" sebuah bisikan menggelitik cuping telinganya.

Hiroto membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan buru-buru bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sebelah tangannya menutup telinga yang telah diberi bisikan tadi, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Shou—pria itu mengenakan T-shirt berwarna hitam sehitam bingkai kacamata minusnya. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang Hiroto sembari tersenyum kearah pria berambut _brunette_ itu. "Ekspresimu benar-benar lucu, " dia terkekeh.

Wajah Hiroto memerah, "Kau! Dasar mafia mesum!" hardiknya keras.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku mafia!" balas Shou kesal.

"Kau juga jangan panggil aku Pon begitu!"

Hiroto terlonjak dari ranjangnya tatkala pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berusaha untuk menarik pergelangan tangannya. Hiroto menyeret kakinya untuk mundur beberapa langkah namun ia tak yakin akan bisa lolos dari Shou, kenapa dia harus mengalami nasib sial sepagi ini? Ah, selama dia berada dalam rumah ini kesialan memang akan terus membayanginya.

"Kemari kau," Shou mengungkungnya dalam jarak lagi tepat seperti tadi malam.

"M-menjauuuhhh! Menjauh kau orang mesum!" jerit Hiroto.

"Aku bukan orang mesum, Pon … aku kekasihmu," Shou mengecup bibir Hiroto.

Wajah pria kecil itu semakin memerah, dia bersiap untuk menjerit lagi namun Shou lekas kembali menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dengan lidah yang ikut serta memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulut Hiroto, "A-ah … hentikan … " Hiroto berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Shou namun tentu saja, lututnya terlebih dahulu berubah melembek sebelum ia sempat melompat keluar dari pelukannya.

Shou tidak mendengar—lebih tepatnya tidak mau mendengar. Nafasnya sehangat api dalam perapian, menyerap dan menembus pori-pori kulit Hiroto. Sudah lama dia memang ingin menyentuh permukaan kulit pria dalam pelukannya ini, merasakan lembut bibirnya dan juga meraba garis aliran darah di leher Hiroto.

"Shou—"

"_Oyassan!"_

Hiroto dan Shou, keduanya terpaksa mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke ambang pintu. Seorang pria dengan mantel usang berdiri disana, sebatang rokok terselip diantara jari-jarinya. Shou melepaskan lengan Hiroto lalu berbalik, "Kau menggangguku," umpat Shou.

"Maafkan kelancanganku tapi aku kemari untuk melapor," jawab pria itu tenang.

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti!"

"Kau yang bilang supaya aku langsung lapor kepadamu begitu selesai dengan pekerjaanku, _oyassan_,"pria itu masih menjawab dengan tenang. Bibirnya tetap membentuk senyum tipis yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak menyeramkan, namun tentu saja Hiroto tak akan mempercayai siapapun yang berada dalam rumah ini.

Shou salah satunya, dia terlihat sangat ramah bukan? Kenyataan memang selalu berlawanan dengan hipotesa tiap manusia.

"Kau jangan membalikkan ucapanku," Shou melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," pria itu membungkuk lebih dalam.

Hiroto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya begitu menyaksikan kejadian ini, sungguh aneh. _Well,_ sebenarnya dengan dia yang terdampar dengan paksa didalam rumah ini saja cukup aneh ditambah lagi ia harus berbaur dengan orang-orang di dalamnya; dengan mereka yang menyentuh dunia kriminal yang gelap.

Shou duduk ditepi ranjang lagi sementara pria tadi tetap berdiri dengan jubah lusuhnya. Hiroto bisa melihat ada setitik darah di sudut bibirnya yang membiru karena cuaca yang dingin.

_Dasar mafia bajingan tak berperasaan, semestinya dia menyuruh pria ini untuk duduk di dekat perapian sebelum dia menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku._

Shou melirik Hiroto lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di dekatnya lewat lambaian tangan. Hiroto menggelengkan kepala namun Shou mulai membingkai wajahnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan, anak ini tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Hiroto—dengan penuh pemaksaan terhadap batinnya sendiri—melangkah dan duduk di samping Shou.

Pria asing itu terkikik melihat tingkah Hiroto dan _boss_nya. "Kekasihmu?" tanyanya sembari tertawa.

"Aku tak tahu jika ini menyebar begitu cepat … aku bahkan masih bimbang menyebutnya sebagai mainanku atau memang kekasihku?" ucap Shou sembari memainkan helai-helai rambut Hiroto.

Hiroto menekuk bibirnya kedalam; tidak senang dengan ucapan Shou, "Aku juga bingung menyebutmu manusia atau monster," ucapnya.

Shou mengacak rambut Hiroto dengan kasar sebagai bentuk pelampiasan namun tentu saja pria asing itu pun hanya kembali tertawa, "Kau tidak akan memperlakukan _mainanmu_ seperti ini, mengizinkannya tinggal di rumah ini cukup beresik o… karena itu aku tahu bahwa dia memang berbeda," tutur pria berambut hitam kecokelatan itu.

"_Well_, analisa hebat dari Kai," Shou bertepuk tangan sendirian lagi, dasar kebiasaan.

"Terimakasih,"

"Oke, cukup dengan basa-basi bodoh kita," Shou kembali menyentuh helai rambut _brunette _milik Hiroto. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, semua bayaran juga sudah dimasukkan kedalam rekeningmu… seperti yang kau minta. Hutang dari keluarga Gotou sudah aku selesaikan," jawab Kai.

Shou menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk setengah senyuman, "Urusan dengan keluarga Takashima? Apa kau sudah membereskannya?" Tanya Shou.

Kai terlihat gamang, kedua alisnya bertaut sementara manik matanya mulai berlari ke sudut ruangan.

"Kau belum menyelesaikannya, benar?" Shou bertanya dengan nada yang menyeramkan; cukup seram untuk membuat Hiroto bergidik. "Kai, sejak kapan kau berani membangkang?"

"Maafkan aku, _oyassan_," Kai buru-buru menjawab sebelum amarah Shou mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa saja membunuhmu karena kegagalanmu ini tapi … kau adalah orang kepercayaanku, apa boleh buat," Shou mengembuskan nafas. Kedua tangannya melepas kacamata yang sedari pagi bertengger di wajahnya, "dan lagi, Nao bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu, aku tak bisa membiarkannya melihatmu dalam kondisi babak belur,"

"Naoyuki-san?" Kai menyebutkan nama Nao dengan begitu lengkap.

"Ya, belakangan ini dia cerewet sekali," Shou bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah keluar sementara Hiroto menarik nafas lega.

Shou berjalan keluar kamar Hiroto dengan Kai yang mengekor di belakangnya. Pria berambut gelap itu sebelumnya berbalik kearah Hiroto dan membungkukkan badannya; sebagai tanda perkenalan. Namun tetap saja Hiroto tak akan mau memercayai siapapun yang berada di dalam rumah ini.

* * *

"Aku tak mengerti ada apa dengannya, dia tetap memarahiku dan seolah-olah siap membunuhku kapan saja!" Shou mendengus.

Kai meletakkan tangannya di pelipir tangga dan tersenyum, "Apa kau sedang berusaha menyalahkanku disini?" tanya Kai.

Shou berbalik dengan raut wajah tidak tertarik, "Ini memang salahmu, aku tak andil bagian,"

Kai tertawa melihat polah Shou yang memang tak pernah berubah dari dulu, selalu melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain dan tidak pernah mau ikut campur tangan dalam hal-hal yang baginya tak penting. Benar-benar dikap seorang bocah dibawah usia lima tahun.

Shou mengumpat lagi begitu mendengar tawa Kai yang baginya begitu memuakkan, "Kai, kau—" irama mulai mengisi keheningan mereka, nada dering dari ponsel Shou begitu nyaring. Masih dengan sumpah serapahnya Shou mengangkat ponselnya, "_Moshi-moshi?"_

_"Heh, Kazamasa!"_ hardik seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Apa?"

_"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu kalau Kai masih belum kembali dari pekerjaan bodohnya itu,"_

"Dia sudah pulang Nao, dia masih bernafas, darahnya masih merah! Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku?" balas Shou kesal.

Nao hanya mendengus_, "Karena kau yang memberinya pekerjaan, dasar idiot!"_

"Apa?!" Shou berteriak cukup keras, "Kalau kau memanggilku idiot lagi akan kupastikan bahwa Kai tidak akan pulang lagi!"

_"O, ya? Coba saja dan aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu!"_

"Terlalu cepat seratus tahun kalau kau ingin membunuhku! Sebaiknya kau—"

Kai meraih ponsel di tangan Shou dengan cukup cepat nyaris tak disadari oleh _boss_nya itu, lalu dia meletakkan ponsel itu di telinga kirinya. "Naoyuki-san?" panggil Kai pelan.

Batin Nao mencelos, dia tak langsung menjawab panggilan dari Kai. Tangannya malah sibuk memilin-milin benang di ujung-ujung karpet yang tengah ia duduki. Kai memanggil namanya lagi lewat ponsel, "Nao?"

_"Kai? Kau sudah pulang?"_ Nao bertanya dengan nada tak yakin.

Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Mm-hmm… _tadaima,_"

Shou mendecak lalu kembali merebut ponselnya, "Dengar? Dia baik-baik saja," dan dia pun menekan tombol berwarna merah di ponselnya. Sejurus kemudian pria berumur diatas dua puluh lima itu memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali berhadapan dengan Kai. "Kau temui saja dia,"

* * *

Hiroto masih melipat semua pakaiannya di lantai apartemen sederhana bernomor 256 itu. Pomeranian itu—Mogu—masih tetap mengejar ekornya di hadapan Hiroto yang sesekali membuat pria itu tersenyum. "Kita harus pindah, Mogu…" tangannya mengusap bulu-bulu lembut anjingnya.

"Kenapa nasibku harus seperti ini ya?" Hiroto menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kosong. Dia menyandarkan tubuh di birai jendela.

Anjing itu hanya memberi gonggongan beberapa kali, seolah mengerti bahwa majikannya memang memerlukan teman bicara untuk sekarang. Namun anjing tetaplah anjing, hewan berkaki empat yang memiliki suara namun itu tak cukup untuk dimengerti Hiroto.

"Menurutmu kenapa Shou mengejarku?" tanya Hiroto. "Wajahku tidak terlalu tampan kok, tubuhku juga kecil…"

Mogu hanya memiringkan kepalanya lalu menggonggong lagi.

"Apa? Kenapa kau memandang rambutku?" Hiroto menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang berwarna kecokelatan. Lalu dia menyimpulkan dengan akalnya sendiri perihal rambut itu. "Ah…pasti karena warna rambutku mirip dengannya, ah iya! Aku akan mengubah warnanya menjadi kuning seperti…seperti bulumu, Mogu!"

Hiroto lekas melipat pakaiannya lebih cepat lalu berlari ke lemari kamar mandinya. Dia mendapati beberapa botol cairan-cairan asing berjejer disana.

Deretan gigi itu kembali Nampak di sela bibirnya, Hiroto mengambil dua botol cairan pekat itu dan berlari menuju toilet. _Well, _sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti mewarnai rambut namun mengubahnya menjadi kuning cerah? Itu belum pernah mendarat dalam otaknya.

Terlebih lagi dia baru sadar bahwa warnanya akan mirip dengan bulu anjing, bagaimanapun juga tetap saja jika Shou melihatnya seperti anak kembar dengan seekor anjing … mungkin Shou akan melepaskannya. Mungkin saja.

* * *

Hiroto mengintip pergerakan jarum jam di arlojinya, sial dia terlambat pulang. Toh, hanya setengah jam saja karena dia memang ingin bercanda dengan teman-temannya sebelum memasuki neraka yang dijaga oleh iblis bernama Shou itu.

Hiroto melangkahkan kakinya, menjejaki batu-batu di halaman belakang dan berniat untuk menyelinap selagi Mogu masih berada dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan berisik, oke?" dia mengintruksi anjingnya.

Ketika Hiroto akan membuka satu pintu di hadapannya, sebuah benda melayang, menggores kecil pipinya dan lalu dia melihat sebuah pisau kecil tertancap di pintu kayu. Mogu menggonggong dan Hiroto refleks menjadi kaku, ancaman dari mana lagi ini?

Hiroto tidak bergerak, dia hanya membiarkan langkah-langkah kaki itu mendekat kearahnya. Ada sekitar dua orang yang berjalan kearahnya, langkah kaki mereka sama-sama berat.

"_Ara? _Ponpon-chan?"

Hiroto tertegun, matanya mengial ke arah samping. Dua orang pria yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri; menatapnya.

"Warna rambutmu berubah. Aku kira kau siapa,"

Hiroto menyunggingkan sebuah senyum—senyum ketakutan. Bayangkan, sebuah pisau melukai wajahmu dan si empunya pisau hanya memberikan sebuah respon biasa seolah-olah dia hanya salah tepuk orang di keramaian. Hiroto benar-benar tak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya belakangan ini. Seingatnya, hidupnya tidak pernah seaneh ini.

Hiroto terlahir di keluarga baik-baik—Ibu rumah tangga biasa, Ayah pekerja kantoran, dan saudara yang bersekolah secara baik. Hiroto pun masih melanjutkan kuliahnya, mereka mengerti betul dengan yang namanya pendidikan dan sosialisasi dengan masyarakat. Hiroto tidak pernah kesepian, kemana pun dia pergi dia akan sangat mudah membaur dengan keramaian, namun Hiroto tidak menginginkan keramaian yang seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa mengendap-endap begitu?" Nao tertawa.

"Aku pulang terlambat dan aku rasa Shou akan marah," jawabnya.

"_Oyassan_ memang suka jahil, tapi percayalah sebenarnya dia orang baik," kali ini Kai juga tertawa.

Baik? Dari sudut mana? Apa perlu Hiroto jungkir balik untuk melihat sisi baik dari seorang Kohara Kazamasa?

Kai mendahului langkahnya dan membuka pintu—yang tadinya akan dia gunakan sebagai jalur masuk rahasia—dengan tenangnya.

"K-Kai-saan, apa yang kau lakukan!" bisik Hiroto.

"Membuka pintu?" Kai bertanya dengan wajah polos, "ayolah, paling-paling dia hanya menggores kulitmu sedikit," sekarang bawahan Shou ini malah memberinya sebuah senyuman malaikat yang notabene tidak cocok diberikan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedang dalam kesulitan," Nao memberinya tepukan di bahu tanda simpatik, tapi itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Ketika Nao dan Kai sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, Hiroto masih berdiam diri di luar sembari memeluk Mogu. Membayangkan monster yang berada di dalam ruangan itu cukup membuatnya ngeri, jujur saja. Bagi sebagian orang yang melihat Shou sekilas, mereka akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah pangeran dalam komik _shoujo_ yang turun ke dunia manusia tapi, bagi Hiroto dia tak lebih dari sekedar raja iblis yang tersesat.

"Pon-pon, ayo masuk. Nanti kau membeku di luar sana," Nao menariknya masuk. Ini semua gara-gara si brengsek yang bernama Shou itu, jadinya dia terkenal dengan nama panggilan mirip-mirip hewan peliharaan itu, umpat Hiroto dalam hati.

"Kadang aku suka mengutuk luas rumah ini yang berlebihan," Nao mengembuskan nafas.

"Apa boleh buat, rumah ini 'kan memang rumah warisan," timpal Kai.

"Dia pasti dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kakeknya itu, hahaha~"

Hiroto menjelma seekor kambing yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dua orang di hadapannya. Rumah ini memang tidak ditinggali Shou seorang diri, kalau tidak salah ada beberapa pegawai—boleh dibilang begitu—yang juga tinggal disini sebagai penjaga rumah selagi Shou ada ataupun tak ada. Yah, seorang boss besar sepertinya pasti butuh perlindungan ekstra.

"Kalian ini pencuri atau apa?" suara itu mengagetkan tiga orang di ruangan itu. "Kenapa masuk lewat pintu belakang?"

Shou berdiri di ujung anak tangga dengan lengan kemeja yang terlipat hingga siku, kancing kemejanya nampak asal-asalan. Hiroto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dengan penampilan Shou hari ini. Kemana perrginya si pangeran dengan semua baju berlabelnya?

"Kau habis bercinta dengan siapa?" tanya Nao ringan, Hiroto dan Shou membesarkan mata mereka.

"Heh, apa kau pikir bercinta dengan orang setiap saat? Aku baru bangun, tadi aku tidur siang,"

"Sendirian?" Kai ikut bertanya.

"Kau juga berniat mempermainkan aku, hah?" hardik Shou, matanya langsung tertuju pada Hiroto. "Apa yang ada di kepalamu?" tanya Shou.

Hiroto mendadak kebingungan, dia menurunkan Mogu lalu meraba-raba puncak kepalanya. Tidak ada apa-apa. "Apa? Ada apa di kepalaku?"

Shou berjalan mendekat, Hiroto sedikit menggeser langkahnya mundur. Pria berambut cokelat itu lantas menjambak lembut rambut Hiroto lalu membawanya mendekat, "Ini … bukan semacam wig atau bulu dari anjingmu yang menempel 'kan?" tanya Shou, wajahnya hanya beberapa inci saja dari Hiroto.

"B-bukan! Kau bisa lihat sendiri ini rambutku!" Shou menjambaknya sekilas, "Aw! IDIOT! SAKIT!"

Di sudut lain Kai hanya mematung, seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia temukan seorangpun yang berani memanggil boss-nya dengan kata Idiot, yang lebih mengagetkan Kai adalah melihat Shou tertawa-tawa dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Hiroto.

"Aih, Pon mencoba menggodaku ya?" Shou meraih dagu Hiroto lalu menciumnya.

Hiroto kaget, tubuhnya masih belum biasa untuk menerima sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Shou. Terlalu menyeramkan, membuat merinding takut. Hiroto refleks mendorong bahu Shou kuat-kuat, membuat lelaki berparas tampan itu sedikit bergeming dari dari posisinya.

"Pon," Shou mendelik dengan kesal, Hiroto mulai berimajinasi akan kabut gelap yang muncul tiba-tiba di punggung Shou.

"EEPP!" Hiroto berlari, bersembunyi di balik punggung Nao. "N-Naoshi … dia mau membunuhku,"

"Kembali kemari!"

"Kau akan memperkosaku!"

"HA?!"

"_Oyassan …_ dia hanya anak-anak," Kai berniat menengahi namun hanya mendapat sebuah teriakan kekanakan dari Shou lagi.

"Anak-anak katamu? Dia bahkan bisa ereksi dan kau memanggilnya anak-anak?!" sebuah gulungan bungkus permen karet melayang ke wajahnya, "NAO!"

"Mulutmu itu apa harus kucuci menggunakan deterjen?"

"_Damn. _Sudahlah … kepalaku jadi sakit,"

Shou memandang Hiroto lagi lalu menghela nafas dan kembali menaiki anak tangga satu persatu; kembali ke kamarnya.

"Oi, kau bahkan tidak tanya kenapa aku berkunjung?" tanya Nao.

Shou menengok dengan malas, "Apa? Paling, mau jemput pacarmu, aku mau tidur lagi,"

Diam-diam Hiroto menghitung langkah Shou dalam hati, berharap sang pemilik rumah tidak bertanya soal jam pulangnya yang terlambat selama beberapa menit. Detik kesepuluh berlalu dan pintu kamar Shou terdengar ditutup, Hiroto mengembuskan nafas lega. Bibir Hiroto membentuk sebuah cengiran lebar yang segera saja dibekukan ketik Shou membuka pintu kamarnya kembali dengan buru-buru dan berteriak pada Hiroto di puncak tangga, "Kau pulang jam berapa tadi?" pertanyaan itu cukup menohok Hiroto.

"Dia pulang bersama kami," jawab Kai.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu,"

"Aku hanya bicara sendiri," sahut Kai santai.

"Awas ya, kalau kau berbohong," Shou menunjuk wajah Hiroto. "Bangunkan aku jam lima nanti, jangan lupa,"

Lagi, Hiroto merasa diintimidasi, "Kau punya alarm, Shou! Kena—" ah, tidak jadi. Tatapan Shou terlalu menakutkan untuk dilawan.

Seram. Seram. Seram.

Shou menyeramkan.

"Pon-pon? Jangan dipikirkan, _mood_-nya memang selalu jelek kalau bangun tidur," jelas Nao.

"Dia juga suka _badmood _kalau ingin tidur, atau ketika lapar, keluar dari kamar mandi, yah—"

"Itu artinya dia _badmood _setiap saat, Kai," Nao memutar bola matanya.

Kai tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu kalau aku memang membuat lelucon,"

"Itu … garing."

"_A-ano _…" suara Hiroto membelah percakapan mereka berdua. Kedua pasang mata cokelat itu beralih pada pemuda berambut cerah yang masih menunduk. "Terimakasih, padahal aku memang pulang terlambat, kalau dia tahu pasti dia membunuhku—tidak, dia pasti menggantungku dalam posisi terbalik!"

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya," bantah Nao sambil terkekeh.

"Haha benar, ah, tapi … aku pernah digantungnya tidak dalam posisi terbalik, lho," Kai membagi senyum manisnya yang justru membuatnya terlihat mengerikan di mata Hiroto.

"Berhenti menggodanya, kau dan tuanmu sama saja," Nao mengeluh lagi.

"Hahaha maaf, reaksi dari … siapa? Pon, ya? Pon ini lucu sekali," bagus. Tambah satu orang lagi yang memanggilnya Pon. "Kami baru akan mengajak _oyassan_ makan siang, tapi sepertinya dia tidak lapar, Pon mau ikut?"

"Err … nanti Shou marah, omong-omong namaku Hiroto, Ogata Hiroto,"

"Jangan khawatir soal dia, ikut saja,"

"Shou juga menyuruhku untuk—"

"Kami traktir,"

"Oke, jadi kita akan makan di mana?" wajah Hiroto tiba-tiba saja ceria. Yah, untuk orang tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan masih dibebani tanggungjawab untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, menerima ajakan makan gratis adalah sebuah keharusan.

* * *

Hiroto mungkin saja akrab dengan dunia malam—untuk sekedar tahu bahwa dunia itu penuh gemerlap yang menyilaukan—tapi tidak untuk hidup mewah. Pria berperawakan pendek ini—yah, bagi Tora dan Shou, Hiroto terbilang pendek—selalu berusaha untuk hidup sesederhana mungkin, agar tidak terlalu kaget ketika roda kehidupan membantingnya.

Siapa sangka bahwa ajakan makan siang dari Nao sebenarnya adalah ajakan _meeting_ dengan rekan bisnis Shou. Dia duduk dengan kaku dan hampir mematung di sebuah kursi berbahan kulit, di hadapannya ada sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang memiliki empat kaki namun panjangnya bisa saja dua meter atau lebih. Hiroto bisa melihat refleksi dirinya dalam kaca yang melapisi permukaan meja, meskipun tidak terlalu jelas namun dia tahu bahwa dia sangat tegang.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Kai dan Nao membawanya mampir ke apartemen Kai, melemparkan beberapa helai kemeja dan juga jas berwarna hitam—karena mereka bilang ada _dresscode—_Hiroto tidak tahu kalau seperti ini jadinya.

"Baiklah, jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga siang. Pertemuan kali ini sebaiknya kita mulai," seorang pria dengan dasi berwarna krem melirik arlojinya sekilas. "Tapi, sebelumnya boleh saya bertanya siapa pemuda yang bersama anda Naoyuki-san?"

Hiroto terperanjat, pasti orang itu tidak bertanya soal Kai melainkan dirinya. Seketika saja dia merasa sangat sangat ingin pergi ke toilet namun, Nao bersuara dan membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Dia tidak bersamaku," mati. Semua mata menatapnya sekarang, kenapa Nao tidak mengakuinya?

"Apa kau salahsatu pekerja dari keluarga Kohara?"

"Bu-bukan … saya-saya,"

"Haaa? Kau bahkan bukan pekerja tapi berani sekali memasuki ruang suci kami?" ada seorang pria kira-kira berumur tigapuluh mengencangkan rahangnya dengan serius. Hiroto benar-benar mengutuki Shou di dalam hatinya.

Ganti Kai yang berbicara, dia berdiri dengan tegap ala _gentleman _elit. "Dia bersama saya," jelas Kai ramah.

"Tunggu dulu, apa-apaan bocah itu?" seorang pria dengan rambut putih di kepalanya bersuara amat keras, "aku tahu menyerahinya posisi sebagai pemimpin memang sebuah kesalahan besar. Sekarang lihat, asistennya saja punya asisten!"

"Maaf sebelumnya, saya bukan asisten dari Hiroto-_sama _ataupun sebaliknya,_"_ Kai menunduk sopan.

Mata Hiroto membulat. 'Hiroto … _sama?_ Kai memanggilku Hiroto-_sama?!"_ dia nyaris saja terpekik kaget dengan pernyataan Kai yang begitu datar. Tidakkah menyeramkan bagi Kai untuk berada di sekitar orang-orang temperamental?

"Hari ini saya mengajak beliau sekaligus untuk memperkenalkannya kepada tuan semua, Hiroto-_sama_ adalah orang yang akan bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya atas _Oyassan,_"

Hiroto benar-benar terkena serangan jantung, sepertinya lain kali dia akan tanya nama restoran yang akan dikunjungi oleh Kai dan Nao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dearest**

The characters except Kai /plakplakplak/ belong to God

_A/n: warning aja sih. ini belom diedit jadi bisa ada typo. Saya kebanyakan baca komik jadi gak bisa berdiksi yang puitis puitis /ealah/ dibawah umur mundur sana, tau-tau udah gede jadi mafia atau ghei baru tau rasa kamu. Ini pendek, ada yang kehapus UwU) /dilempar batu/_

_-Nobu-_

_._

_._

Mata Hiroto seolah hampir keluar dari tempatnya—saking kagetnya. Hiroto mulai panik karena dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi atau siapa orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Harusnya dia tahu, berurusan dengan orang seperti Shou akan ikut menyeretnya pada perkara yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Dia adalah kekasih dari _oyassan_,"

"Tunggu dulu, Kai. Kazamasa itu seringkali berganti-ganti kekasih," pria itu menyela lagi.

"Hiroto-_sama _ini spesial, _Oyassan _sendiri yang mengatakannya pada saya," Kai mengulas sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya yang kokoh. Beberapa orang nampak mengubah posisi duduknya—menyatakan ketidaknyamanan mereka. "Hiroto-_sama_ sendiri hadir untuk memudahkan perkara anda sekalian, maksudku, soal susah diatur dan pembuat onar,"

"Dari mana dia berasal?" tanya seseorang lagi di dalam forum kecil itu.

"Maaf?" Kai meminta pertanyaan itu dijelaskan lebih rinci.

"Apakah dia orang biasa atau pengusaha seperti kita?"

Pengusaha? Oke. Hiroto menekankan itu dalam hatinya.

"Hiroto-_sama …_ adalah orang biasa,"

Instan, ruangan menjadi tidak kondusif—ada banyak suara protes yang dilayangkan entah pada Kai atau Hiroto. Hiroto sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia tetap diam di kursi tempatnya duduk sembari memainkan jemarinya—pertanda bahwa dia panik.

"Karena dia orang biasa, jika ada sesuatu terjadi padanya, maka hal itu tidak akan berdampak pada organisasi kita,"

Tunggu dulu, apa Kai baru saja mengatakan jika sesuatu terjadi padanya? Maksudnya pada Hiroto? Berarti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi!

"Hiroto!" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak kaget. Hiroto mengangkat wajahnya, "apa kau yakin bisa bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya atas Kazamasa?"

"A-aku—"

"Asal kau tahu, dalam keluarga kami tidak boleh ada yang menarik dirinya mundur begitu menyanggupi sebuah hal," ditimpali oleh orang di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini dan—"

"Jadi maksudmu kau berniat mengkhianati kepercayaan yang diberikan Kazamasa? Hah?"

"Bukan begitu! Tapi aku …" seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu terdiam begitu pintu ganda dibuka dan menghadirkan sosok Shou—masih dengan wajah _badmood-_nya—yang memasuki ruangan, mendekati kursi di mana Hiroto duduk namun, si kepala _blonde_ itu belum menyadari kehadiran majikan—eh, bukan, kekasihnya. "Aku dipaksa oleh si hidung belang itu! Dia bilang akan membunuhku kalau aku melawan, memangnya aku punya pilihan lain? Aku-aku juga tidak mau terlibat dengannya, dia menyebalkan, arogan, penjahat kelamin, _moody, _dan—"

"Dan apa lagi, Pon?" Shou berbisik di telinga Hiroto.

"Dan—"

"Kau lupa membangunkanku,"

"AKU MINTA MAAF!" Hiroto hampir menangis ketika memandang wajah Shou, entah karena lega atau takut.

"Kai," Shou sedikit menggeram. "Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"

Kai membungkuk sedikit. "Saya memohon maaf, tapi …" Kai sedikit ragu, matanya menunjukan bahwa dia mencari cara untuk berkelit.

"Kai,"

"Saga-sama menyuruh saya,"

Shou terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas berat. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal lalu menarik lengan Pon keluar dari ruangan. Begitu langkah kaki kelimanya menapak di lantai, dia berbalik sejenak, "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," ucapnya.

* * *

"Kau pikir kau sedang apa disana, hah?" Shou berteriak pada Hiroto, tangannya masih mencengkram lengan Hiroto dan menyeretnya keluar dari gedung itu.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tadi kai-san dan Naoshi mengajakku makan, jadi aku ikut saja!"

Langkah Shou terhenti, dia berbalik memandang wajah Hiroto. "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih?" dia menyentil dahi pria berambut cerah itu. "Di rumah ada koki 'kan? Kau tahu apa yang namanya layanan pesan antar makanan juga 'kan?"

"Sakittt!"

"Bagus, gara-gara kau aku jadi telat bangun dan melewatkan acara TV favoritku,"

"Kalau aku memang selalu jadi masalah buatmu, pecat saja aku!"

"Dasar anak kecil!" Shou meremas kepala Hiroto. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur bisa dicintai oleh orang sepertiku,"

"AAAA Singkirkan tanganmu itu dasar kau Yakuza,"

"Businessman!"

* * *

Hiroto tidak tahu kejutan apalagi yang mungkin dia dapatkan dari kehidupan barunya bersama Shou. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan normalnya dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia harus terlibat dalam segala hal yang juga melibatkan Shou.

Seperti, menemaninya membeli setumpuk _manga _dan barang-barang _otaku_ di Ikebukuro.

"Hiroto, tolong bawa ini ke kasir," Hiroto melongo begitu Shou memberinya setumpuk _doujinshi_. "Ini kartu kreditku," dia meletakan sebuah kartu plastik di atas tumpukan buku.

"M-maksudmu aku harus membayarnya?"

"Kenapa? Toh yang kau pakai itu uangku,"

"Tapi … Tapi ini barang mesum semua,"

"Ha?"

"Ini R-18 semua! Aku malu!"

"Begini, jika kau tidak membawa barang-barang R-18 ini ke kasir maka malam ini kau yang akan jadi barang R-18ku, bagaimana?" Shou memasang cengiran tak wajar.

Hiroto menggerutu lagi namun Shou tak ambil peduli, dia kembali berjongkok di antara rak buku untuk mencari barang yang ia inginkan. Hiroto membuat hentakan keras di lantai sebelum pergi menuju kasir dengan langkah yang agak diseret.

Seorang gadis dengan surai rambut berwarna cokelat berdiri di meja kasir dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya. Dia menyapa Hiroto dengan sebuah bungkukan lalu meminta pria itu untuk menaruh semua barang yang dibawanya di atas meja kasir. Pria itu dengan ragu menaruh setumpuk buku-buku berkonten dewasa milik Shou di atas meja dan membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Tuan—"

"Ini bu-bukan punyaku!"

"Err … maksud saya, bisa saya minta tanda pengenalnya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu … memastikan bahwa kau sudah cukup umur untuk membaca semua ini,"

Mulut Hiroto menganga seketika. Dia memang kerap kali mendapat tuduhan sebagai pelajar SMP.

"Lisensi pengendara mobil tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hiroto sembari memancing dompetnya keluar dari saku celana.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa,"

Hiroto menyerahkan sebuah kartu berbahan plastik kepada kasir tadi, meskipun memang nama Ogata Hiroto tertera disana sepertinya dia belum bisa memercayai Hiroto sepenuhnya, dan Hiroto tahu hal seperti ini kadang terjadi. Oh, ayolah, apa terlahir dengan wajah awet muda itu sebuah kutukan?

Hiroto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, melirik ke arah di mana Shou tengah membuat tumpukan baru lagi. Kali ini dengan tambahan beberapa _action_ _figure _entah dari serial apa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria di ujung duapuluh masih hobi mengoleksi barang-barang seperti itu? Pikir Hiroto.

"Sebentar ya," Hiroto izin pamit kepada gadis kasir tadi dan beringsut menuju Shou."Jangan bilang kau mau beli itu juga," Hiroto bersedekap.

Shou mengintip wajahnya dari balik bahu, sialan, matanya sangat indah padahal dia pakai kacamata super tebal. "Memangnya kenapa? Kalau ada yang mau kau beli, bilang saja," jawab Shou acuh tak acuh dan langsung kembali ke dalam dunianya.

"Dan yang harus membawanya ke kasir pasti aku lagi?"

"Iyalah, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Dasar iblis,"

Shou bangkit, menaruh beberapa _fan book_ di atas sebuah rak samping kardus-kardus dari _action figures_ yang ia bawa tadi. Hiroto menggerutu, dia mendelik ke arah Shou dan sedikit mengutuk tinggi badannya yang semakin menjulang ditambah lagi dengan sepatu _boots_ yang Shou kenakan. Si kepala pirang itu mengambil barang milik Shou dan menyusunnya menjadi sebuah tumpukan di kedua lengannya.

Si pria tinggi itu tersenyum tipis, dia melihat sekeliling lalu membungkuk sedikit, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Hiroto dan mengecup bibir Hiroto yang mulai mengerucut itu sekilas, hanya sepersekian detik. "Jangan cemberut, kau jadi imut," bisik Shou sambil terkekeh. Dia mengambil alih semua barangnya dari tangan Hiroto. "Percepat langkahmu, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, ayo,"

Di sisi lain, Hiroto mengasihani jantungnya yang memompa darah terlalu cepat.

* * *

"Hey," Hiroto bisa mendengar suara khas itu meskipun ada banyak sumber suara yang berbaur dalam ruangan berwarna-warni ini. "Apa kabar?"

Adalah seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian hitam yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, duduk di _counter_ sembari melipat sikunya di permukaan kayu berlapis marmer putih itu. Mata hitamnya menatap mata Hiroto yang hanya mengangkat dagunya sekadar untuk membalas sapaan.

"Biasa saja," jawab Hiroto datar, tangannya sibuk menuang isi termos ke dalam gelas bertangkai.

"Oh. aku dengar kau bekerja dengan Shou sekarang,"

Hiroto terhenti untuk beberapa saat lalu kembali bersuara, "Ya, memang,"

"Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Jantung Hiroto seperti diinjak tapal kuda, ada sedikit hentakan yang merambat syarafnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, bertemu dengan wajah Tora. Pria tinggi di hadapannya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang Hiroto tahu, dia mungkin saja merelakan dirinya jatuh kembali pada pelukan Tora. "Ya, dia bilang dia mencintaiku," jawab Hiroto asal.

"O, ya?"

Hiroto memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa? Kau meragukanku?"

"Aku tak pernah meragukanmu, Hiroto. Tapi, apa kau mencintainya?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Hiroto, kembalilah padaku,"

"_Arara? _Tora-_kun_? Kau sedang memohon pada seseorang?" dari arah yang tak tahu dari mana, Shou muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Senyum licik mengembang di bibirnya, Shou telah kembali menjadi pangeran malam lagi. "Mengambil milik orang lain itu tidak baik,"

"Mengambil? Haha, kau sendiri? Merebut,"

Shou mendecak, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau melakukannya hanya untuk membuatku kesal 'kan?" pernyataan yang meluncur dari bibir Tora ini membuat Hiroto menautkan sepasang alisnya.

Hiroto menatap Shou—meminta penjelasan—namun pria dengan egonya yang sebesar papan baliho itu tidak memerhatikan dia ataupun apa yang akan dia ucapkan sendiri. Sang pangeran menjawab, "Itu bukan urusanmu,"

Emosi Hiroto meledak.

Kenapa mereka gemar sekali mempermainkan perasaan manusia? Karena mereka bukan manusia. Hiroto tidak mau berada di tengah-tengah mereka, dia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Buru-buru dia melepaskan dasi yang melilit lehernya beberapa jam terakhir dan mengambil jaket serta syal-nya dari dalam loker. Cukup, sudah cukup.

Dia tidak tahu permainan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh Shou dan Tora. Yang satu melepas dan memintanya kembali, yang satu lagi menangkapnya hanya untuk balas dendam. Brengsek, memang.

Hiroto menyelipkan sebatang rokok di celah bibirnya, menyalakan korek api dan membakar ujung dari lilitan tembakau itu. Asap membumbung menyebar bau nikotin di udara. Hiroto juga tahu tanpa Tora harus mengatakannya namun, tetap saja rasanya cukup menusuk jika kau harus mendengar langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan. Seperti benar-benar dibuang dan itu menjengkelkan.

"PON!" Ugh, kenapa harus ada nama ini lagi.

Hiroto tidak berbalik namun dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa dari Shou menuju ke arahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Shou bisa tahu soal tempat persembunyiannya—belakang kelab.

Shou menarik pergelangan tangan Hiroto dan membuat rokoknya terjatuh, melemparkan percikan warna merah di permukaan tanah. "Kau ini dengar tidak? Kau punya telinga tapi tak pernah kau gunakan,"

Hiroto menunduk lalu dengan sekali hentakan dia melepaskan cengkeraman Shou. "Aku dengar Shou! Aku bahkan bisa mendengar semua rutukanmu dalam hati!"

"Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Berhenti berteriak padaku! Kau bukan siapa-siapa kecuali orang yang memanfaatkan harta mereka untuk kepentingan sendiri! Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaan orang sepertiku!"

Shou kembali menarik pergelangan pria di hadapannya, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Hiroto meringis, "Hen-hentikan! Sakit!"

Shou menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri—kembali menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kelab, membelah kerumunan. Mata Hiroto menangkap sesuatu, Tora. Pria itu memegangi perutnya dan bersandar di pilar kelab sebelah kiri, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tora?!" tanya Hiroto, masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Shou.

Shou tidak berhenti, dia tidak mau dengar apapun. Ketika pintu kaca berhasil didorong, Shou melempar tubuh Hiroto ke dalam mobilnya. Sebelum sang bartender bergerak untuk melarikan diri, bahunya sudah lebih dulu didorong oleh Shou yang mendesak masuk.

"Apa-apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Hiroto memekik.

"Kau ini, memang gampang sekali ditipu," Shou menekan kening Hiroto, menindih tubuhnya di dalam mobil yang sebenarnya sangat sempit. "Kau tahu bahwa aku selalu melakukan segala sesuatu dengan alasan jadi, jangan tanya soal kenapa aku ingin membunuh Tora sejak lama,"

"Bajingan!" Hiroto berusaha melawan namun tenaga Shou jauh lebih besar, terutama ketika pria berwajah pangeran komik itu menciumnya secara paksa.

Shou menarik kerah kemeja Hiroto, menariknya dengan kasar dan membuat kancing-kancing yang awalnya saling bertaut menjadi terlepas dari benangnya—menghambur ke mana-mana. "Kau bilang aku tidak mengerti?" Shou mengungkung Hiroto dalam jarak yang amat dekat. "Kau sama saja. Jika otak polosmu itu tidak mengerti, maka aku akan membuat tubuhmu yang mengerti, bahwa kau membutuhkanku,"

* * *

"Kau keterlaluan," Hiroto terengah, oksigen terasa sulit sekali untuk masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Pon, aku—"

"Kau binatang," Hiroto mencoba berdiri, kemejanya robek dan celana _jeans-_nya kusut tak beraturan. "Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" Hiroto mendorong pintu mobil usai memunguti beberapa pakaiannya yang tercecer di dasar mobil lalu berlari keluar sekuat yang dia bisa meskipun kakinya teramat ringkih.

Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dia tidak lebih pilih mati saja daripada menjatuhkan dirinya pada Shou, Hiroto sangat menyesal. Pria itu terkadang bisa membuatnya berdebar-debar karena semua godaan dan juga candaan yang dilontarkannya, seperti siang tadi, namun, jika tersulut emosi sedikit saja dia bisa memperlakukan Hiroto dengan seenaknya.

Apa yang dilakukan Shou di dalam mobil tadi membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti. Apa dia benar-benar manusia?

Hiroto berdiri di tepi jalan, berharap ada taksi yang lewat. Udara dingin membuat keringatnya mendingin dan itu sangat menyiksa. Beberapa menit berselang dia bisa melihat lampu yang bersinar di ujung jalan kemudian suara klakson menghampirinya. Hiroto melongo ketika melihat wajah lebam Tora menyembul keluar dari pintu mobil yang ternyata bukan taksi.

"Tora …" ucap Hiroto, dia sedikit terisak.

Tora membuka pintu mobilnya dan merengkuh tubuh Hiroto dalam pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini," dia berbisik, jemarinya berlari di helai-helai rambut Hiroto.

Hiroto ingin sedikit melupakan segalanya, amnesia selama satu hari saja. Melupakan apa yang baru Shou lakukan padanya selamanya ini—termasuk kenangan yang boleh dibilang cukup menyenangkan—atau pernikahan Tora yang tinggal menghitung hari. Berada di pelukan Tora selalu membawa perasaan nyaman seperti ini, pria ini seperti terbuat dari bantal padahal dia kurus.

"Masuklah, cuaca sangat dingin sekarang," langkah seorang pangeran dibuat oleh Tora, dia membukakan pintu untuk Hiroto dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi depan, lalu dia menarik sebuah sabuk pengaman dari tepi jendela dan melingkarkannya di tubuh Hiroto.

Hiroto mengulas sedikit senyum, bagaimana mungkin Tora bisa selalu menemukannya dengan mudah?


End file.
